


Nightmares

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: Dean is having a nightmares again and Reader is here to comfort him.





	

(y/n) slowly opened her eyes. It was night, middle of the night, and the alarm clock standing on the nightstand was showing a few minutes after three in the morning. And then she realized that from the room next to hers come quite strange noises. She needed a few more seconds to realize that the room next door belongs to Dean and a few more moments to find out that the sounds were quite disturbing. She sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes and trying to ward off the rest of sleep as she listened to the moans and groans coming from behind the wall. Certainly it didn't sound good. At first she thought that someone or something attacked Dean during sleep, but she knew that the reason was different.

A nightmare. Again.

(y/n) tossed aside the quilt and slid her feet into the sneakers. She covered her arms with a sweater and slowly left the room, almost immediately bumping into Sam standing in the hallway. 

„Hey” he said, yawning. „What's happening? I heard noises.”

„Yeah, I guess Dean has a nightmare.”

„Again?” Sam frowned, now a little bit more concerned.

„I guess they won't go away so quick” (y/n) sighed. „Go back to sleep, Sam, I'll take care of it” she assured.

„Are you sure?”

„Yeah, it's just a nightmare. I can deal with that. Besides, you both had a terrible day. Just rest.”

„Yeah, okay... Thanks” he wasn't even trying to protest and yawning once again he made his way back to his room.

(y/n) slowly opened the door to the older hunter's room and looked inside.

„Dean?” she asked quietly, stepping inside.

But he didn't answer.

„Dean?” she tried once again, coming closer.

She felt something stung her heart when she saw Dean. The man was tossing himself restlessly from side to side, his quilt almost completely fell to the ground and wet with his sweat shirt was clung to his body. (y/n) came closer to him and gently put a hand on his arm, shaking him.

„Dean? Dean!” she raised her voice, shaking his arm even stronger.

Finally, man woke up with a scream, sitting straight on his bed, his eyes unconsciously looking around.

„(y/n)?” he asked, surprised. „(y/n) is... is that you?”

„Yes, it's me” she assured him.

„I thought... You and Sam... you were...” his voice suddenly broke when he tried to forget what he had just seen.

„It was only a dream” assured (y/n), barely holding back an irresistible urge to brush away strands of hair from his forehead. „Just a nightmare, nothing more...”

„Yeah...” he said, trying to calm his breathing.

„You need something?” asked (y/n), slowly sitting down on the edge of his bed.

„No, nothing”

„You sure?”

„Yeah it's just a nightmare, I can deal with that” he answered. He knew he sounded a little bit too harsh, even though he didn't want to do that and he immediately regreted saying that when he saw (y/n)'s face.

„Yeah, ok” girl shrugged and get up from the bed, a bit offended right now. Without a word she left the room, slamming the door.

She returned to her room and threw herself on her bed, muttering curses under her nose as she covered herself in the blanket. With eyes wide open she was staring at the wall, cursing even more. That stupid stubborn man... Always when she was trying to help him, he always pushed her away, and his stubborness didn't allow anyone to get close. Even her. And that hurted. It hurted even more when she suddenly realized that she felt for him something more than just friendship. But no matter what she did, what she wanted or tried, everything always remained the same. She was lost in her thoughts for a few long moments when suddenly she heard steps approaching and doors to her room opening slowly.

„(y/n)...” she heard Dean's voice.

She didn't even raise her head, but she was clearly surprised by his presence here.

„Are you sleeping?” asked Dean.

„No” said finally (y/n).

„(y/n), I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that... I... Can I come in?”

(y/n) sat down on her bed and looked at him silently. He was standing there, helplessly in the middle of her room. For a moment she wanted to refuse, just to make him angry, just like she was, but when (y/n) looked at his face, saw   
how pale he was, she resigned. She sighed heavily and nodded. Dean slowly moved toward her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

„What's this time?” she asked after a while of silence.

„Well, the dream... It was terrible, you were all dead... All of you... Cas, Sam... You...” he looked at her and maybe it was just a mirage, but for a moment she could swear that she saw tears in his eyes. It must have been a real nightmare if it brought him to tears. Or maybe she was just imagining that?

„Come on, stop thinking about that... It was only a dream” she shook her head and grabbed his face. „Just a nightmare. And we are here, safe and sound. And we have no plans to go anywhere” she looked straight into his eyes and Dean finally nodded.

(y/n) smiled and hestited for a while. He looked so terrible and she wanted to do everything just to make him smile again. After a moment of hesitation she leaned down and kissed his forehead, surprised by her own courage. But yeah, it's now or never, right?

„It will be allright. I promise” she added.

Dean was staring at her and she couldn't stop looking at him. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she felt mesmerized, staring into his eyes and she wasn't even able to properly collect her thoughts.

„Can I stay with you?” asked Dean suddenly, breaking her thoughts. „I can sleep on the armchair...” he added quickly. „I just don't want to be alone tonight and...”

„Oh, come on!” she waved at him and patted a pillow behind her back.

Dean looked uncertainly at her, and then on the pillow, but in the end he sat next to (y/n). Girl layed on her pillow and after a moment of hesitation she moved closer to Dean and let the man to lean his head on her shoulder. She held out her arms and embraced him and when he moved closer, she reached out her hand and gently stroked his cheek, feeling his warm breath tickling her neck.

“Sleep...” she whispered softly, her lips brushing his forehead once again this evening.

He didn't answer. He wrapped arms around her waist and after a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Dean finally fall asleep, unaware that (y/n) could not sleep. Hundreds and thousands of thoughts swirled in her head, not letting her sleep. She wanted to help him, but so didn't know how... She would do anything for him, if only she could find courage to tell him what she felt for him... (y/n) sighed heavily, pressed her cheek against the top of his head, and finally feel asleep.

~~~

(y/n) woke up in the morning. In fact she was awakened by a knock on the door.

“(y/n)?” Sam opened the door and stopped in the doorway, surprised to see Dean and (y/n) together in an embrace.

“I don't sleep” (y/n) ensured him and moved, wanting to get up, but right now it was rather impossible.

Last night Dean and she fell asleep, snuggled together, Dean with his head on her shoulder, but at night the roles reversed. Now she was cuddled up in his strong arms that held her tightly, as if afraid that as soon as he loosen grip, girl disappears.

“I just wanted to make sure everything is all right. I was looking for Dean and...” he paused, and a slight smile appeared on his face.

“I couldn't let him be alone” said (y/n), carefully pulling away from him. But once she did, Dean hugged her even tighter. In the end, she let out a sigh of surrender. “I'll be in a minute, ok?”

“Yeah, sure” Sam nodded and smiled once again, now it was rather a smirk. “You know you look cute?”

“Oh come on!” (y/n) looked at him annoyed.

“No, really” his smile became even bigger. “I don't even want to know what you two were you doing last night...”

“Sam it's disgusting! He didn't want to sleep alone because of the nightmares!”

“Yeaaaah, riiiight...”

“I hate you!” she wanted to throw something heavy at him, but the only thing she had, was a pillow.

Angry she threw it into Sam's directions, but of course missed, which made her annoyed even more. Sam smirked once again and humming something under his breath, finally left the room.  
(y/n) quickly gave up attempts to free herself from the grip of Dean and instead turned toward him with the intention of awakening him. But when she looked at him, how he was breathing slowly, with peace on his face, she resigned, just couldn't wake him. She reached out and gently brushed back hair from his forehead, smiling at the same time.

“I'm awake” said Dean suddenly, and (y/n) quickly withdrew her hand, surprised.

He slowly opened his eyes and his green irises looked at (y/n).

“Hi” said girl quietly. “How did you sleep?”

“Great.”

“No nightmares?”

“No nightmares” he assured, smiling. “You know... I can get used to mornings like that” he said, now brushing strands of hair from her face and tucking them behind her ear.  
(y/n) felt herself blushing, not only because of his touch, but his words. When it actually happened, that she became so crazy about him? That now she loved him so much that she could not imagine without him even one day? She returned his smile and slowly disengaged herself from the grip of his arms.

“Sam is waiting for us, he was already here and... Oh my God! It's nine o'clock!?” she exclaimed in surprise and jumped to her feet.

“Oh come on, don't be so dramatic! Sam can wait.”

“Come on, lazy!” (y/n) slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "We can't sit here the whole day! Hunting waits!"

But as soon as she got up from the bed, Dean grabbed her hand and forced her to sit down again. She surrendered almost passively and looked at him with silent question in her eyes.

“I wanted to thank you. That you were willing to help me, for letting me stay, for everything you've done, so I could feel ... safe.”

“Dean, come on, it's nothing” she waved her hand and looked down, knowing that she will not be able to stand his gaze.

“I mean it, (y/n). I am really grateful ... and I want you to know that I, I...”

“You what?” she asked softly when Dean didn't finish the sentence.

He did not answer. Instead, he stared into her eyes, and (y/n) felt a sudden tightness in her stomach when Dean moved closer to her, leaning more and more. She was not prepared, she was not sure if what she was thinking will happen. Suddenly she felt Dean's breath stroking around her lips, and when she dared to raise her eyes, she saw him staring at her and soon felt the touch of his mouth on her own. For a split second she didn't know what to do, where put her hands, how to act, but in the end she gave up completely and answered to his kiss. Delicate, sensitive, which Dean deepened as soon as the girl put her hands behind his neck, responding to his kiss. She felt his hands on her waist, when he pulled her closer and closed his arms around her. (y/n) thought that these are the arms that she doesn't want to leave anymore. Their lips fit together perfectly, meeting in kisses, which none of them wanted to stop. And only when they heard Sam calling them (again), they broke apart, partly embarrassed by what had just happened. Dean looked carefully at (y/n) and smiled, seeing blush appearing on her face. He stroked her cheeks, then kissed her again, this time only briefly and gently touching her lips.

“Let's go before he gets the cavarly here...” he said finally.

“But later we'll get back to that?” (y/n) asked, before she bit her tounge.

Shit, what has she just said?!

But her worries were unnecessare, because Dean just smiled.

“We'll come back to that and maybe even something more...” he whispered in her ear, making girl blush again, then pulled her hand, finally forcing her to get out of bed.

 

Maybe not all the nightmares were so bad.


End file.
